Hitherto, as a lamp device using a semiconductor light-emitting element, there is, for example, a flat lamp device using a GX53-type cap.
In the lamp device, a light-emitting module including the semiconductor light-emitting element, a lighting circuit to light the semiconductor light-emitting element, a reflector to control luminous intensity distribution of light from the semiconductor light-emitting element and the like are housed in a housing.
The light-emitting module is positioned in the housing in order to unify optical characteristics, and is required to be pressed and fixed to the housing in order to improve thermal radiation properties. However, for that purpose, the light-emitting module is required to be fixed to the housing by using fixing components such as a holder and plural screws, and therefore, there is a problem that the number of components is large and the number of assembling steps increases.
An exemplary embodiment described herein provides a lamp device in which the number of components can be reduced and an assembling property can be improved, and a luminaire using the lamp device.